In My Dreams
by ChibiChibi-Chan
Summary: what starts off as a bad date for Quatre turns into something worse. Revised version
1. Chapter 1

**In My Dreams **

Quatre walked along the empty streets with Catherine and kept quiet while thinking over how their date went. Cathrine had been smiling the entire evening and felt that the date had gone absolutely well. Not only had she gone to a rather expensive resturant, her date was absolutely wonderful and also cute. She had second thoughts about going with someone younger until Trowa assured her that she would enjoy it for the most part and that Quatre seemed to really be in need to get out and do something. She wasn't sure exactly what that meant but assumed that the blond had gotten out of a bad relationship recently and needed to move on. A sigh came from her as they finally reached the steps of the appartment complex, she turned and looked at him.

"I had a wonderful time Quatre how about you," Catherine looked at the blond boy as he yawned. In truth he thought that he really was destracted that entire evening but by what, she had no idea.

"Yeah, it was ok," he finally said after awhile.

"You look tired you want to come in with me? You could sleep for awhile here," she offered to him hoping that they could possibly talk for awhile before he fell asleep.

"I rather not..."

She frowned at his response, "Come on don't tell me you're not tired. You look like your practically going to fall asleep in the middle of the road."

"Well I am a little tired, but--" she cut him off.

"Then that settles it," she grabbed his hand and started to lead him up to her room, "I'll fix you something before you go to sleep."

Overwelmed by her generosity, Quatre gave up as he was pulled by Catherine into the building and up the stairs. Truthfully he didn't really like the evening they had together, something told him that the whole thing was a mistake from the begining. Now that he was going up to her room he was starting to get worried bout what Trowa would think if it was ever mentioned to him. He quickly shook off the image of Trowa simply staring at him like he would an enemy as Catherine opened the door to her apartment and led Quatre in.

"I'll get you something to drink," she left him to sit in the living room and dashed to the kitchen area to search for something suitable.

"Theres really no need to," he spoke loudly enough for her to hear him in the other room and sat down. It was going to take awhile to convince her to let him leave.

"Then something to eat?"

"No, thank you."

She walked back out of the kitchen and brought a drink for him and her anyway, placing it on the table in front of the couch. Quatre watched her carefully as she took a seat next to him and began to sip out of her cup.

"You didn't tell me how you felt about this evening," she looked at him, staring into his blue eyes.

Quatre found it difficult to tell her the truth, "Well, it was interesting."

"You think so?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe we can have another date sometime, hmm?"

"I might be busy for the next few weeks, to be honest with you," he tried to get himself some time to think about how he would let her down easily.

"Well then the day that you are free we'll do this again," she smiled.

"Maybe," he tried to make it look as though he was interested but was finding it hard to do so. Another yawn came from his mouth.

"Ah I almost forgot that you were tired! I'll go set the bed up for you," she quickly got to her feet and was stopped by him.

" No, don't worry about it," he said with a smile and tried to consider how to get out of the situation, "I'll just sleep on the couch."

"Well if you want to," she was slightly glad about his discission, "I'll get you a blanket and a pillow."

He said nothing as she left the room. A sigh came to the blond sat on the couch and looked around the apartment. His plan would be to wait until she fell asleep herself to leave, perhaps he would also leave a note for her so she wouldn't worry. Quatre nodded at in approval of his idea and soon found himself yawning once more. He looked at the clock and found his eyes were starting to close on him. Maybe she was right afterall, sleep was trying to hit him with a ton of bricks but he fought against it to the best of his ability. Staring at the clock changing times in a slow maner didn't help him at all as he started to lose grip on being awake and soon enough closed his eyes as he fell asleep.

Catherine had walked into the room and started to shed off her clothing and dress herself for bed. She peered out the door and saw Quatre's sleeping where she had left him. A smile came to her face as she looked at his angelic face as he slept and then proceeded to her closet to get a blanket for him. Turning on the light she entered the room and went in search for another blanket for her guest. She found one inside one of the boxes she still had from moving in the week before, and went to the door, turning out the light as she did. Catherine was taken back when she found the door to her room was closed recalling that she had left it cracked open. She shrugged it off deciding her memory must be mistaken and attempted to open the door. Strangly the door would not open for her. It was impossible that it was locked seeing how the lock was in the inside, not the outside. Frustration started to set in, still the door was refussing to open. She started to pound on it, dropping the blanket in the process, until it budged. She stopped suddenly as she felt someone breath down her neck and turned around. Admist the darkness she saw a slight shimmer of blond on the stranger's head.

"Quatre...," she managed to stamper out in a questioning tone before she was grabbed by the other person in the room. One of the neighbors, up late listening to music on his computer, stopped headbanging to his deathmetal and heard a scream that didn't belong in the song and instantly picked up his phone.

---------------------------

revised version of a fic that was previously on here. Fixed a few things... changed a few things... etc... if you were keeping track of the last one then you'll notice the difference... if not... then good for you.


	2. Chapter 2

In my Dream 2

Trowa felt something tug in his chest when he reached the apartment complex. Police officers were coving in and out, mostly to finish up what they were doing, this bothered Trowa greatly. He grabbed the attention of one of the officers needing to know that the person he came there for wasn't harmed.

"Excuse me," he approached the officer, "Could you tell me what happened here?"

The officer turned to him and shook his head, "I really can't tell you."

Desperation started to overcome Trowa, "I need to know that a girl named Catherine Bloom wasn't hurt in there."

"Bloom you say," the officer stopped what he was doing and looked at Trowa in the face, "Are you two family?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry then," the officer shook his head and looked back to what he was doing, "That girl was hurt last night. Turns out someone attacked her in her room, her boyfriend claims he fell asleep and didn't see or hear anything. Strangely enough, one of the guys that we always end up having to come here over the noise level, due to his choice in music, heard a scream as clear as a bell last night. We came over as soon as we could, got her out of here and to a hospital, then proceeded to ask what happened. No one knows for sure. One of the nosey neighbors said she saw her go in with her date and then the police soon after."

"Can you tell me where she's been sent," Trowa kept a calm face as he asked the man, truthfully wanting to take over the investigation himself and track down anything they had missed.

"She's been sent to Gracia General Hospital, its not too far away from here. Just go up the street a bit, turn on to Lacuros Street and then head all the way down to Abate and you should see it up on the left," he added as he glanced over to study the boy's emotionless face.

"And her 'boyfriend'?"

"We had him in custody for about six hours before the rich ass hole was able to get himself out of there. I'm sure if we kept him in there an entire day he'd suddenly remember something," the man grumbled.

Trowa was starting to dislike the way this conversation was going and thanked the man quickly for his help and left. He opened the car door, sat down, inserted the key and started the ignition to quickly find this hospital that was mentioned and make sure Catherine was alright. 'Alright'.The event that caused her to be in he hospital, in whatever state she was in currently, was starting to bother him. The way the officer described the events made it seem that Quatre was involved with the whole thing. That, was an impossibility. Trowa had known the blond Arabian for nearly six years now and knew him to be a kind and caring man, not the uncaring monster they wanted to portray him as. His guess was that they hadn't come upon much evidence to pin it all on Quatre yet, but since Quatre was there he had become the first person on their list and the one they would be watching carefully now that they had released him. No, Quatre was not the one that had committed this crime, it was merely coincidence that he was there when the event took place.

Another bit of evidence started to support the idea that Quatre was involved, the fact that someone who was known to listen to loud music had heard Catherine's scream while Quatre did not. Surely the blond would have jumped to his feet on instinct and investigated what had happened to Catherine, yet there was no indication that he had. Was Quatre preoccupied when it happened? Even so he would have dropped what he was doing to check on the girl. It was possible that the person who attacked Catherine was a thief of some sort and had entered the apartment earlier only to be caught by Catherine. The thief's options would be to either get rid of her or run. In this case, they had decided to chance it and get rid of her. Still there was a problem with this and it sat with Quatre.

Trowa stopped thinking about the entire thing once he found the hospital. If any of it was going to be resolved by him, he would ask the one that the event occurred with for first hand evidence. He parked the car in the visitor section of the lot and hurried up to the building to a blue desk with a nurse behind it.

"Is there a Catherine Bloom here, I'm a relative of hers," the words seem to simply spill out of his mouth. The girl took a moment to try to make out what was asked her.

"Catherine Bloom? She came in this morning right," she asked, expecting him to know the answer as she looked up the name, "Oh yes, she did come in. She's in room nine forty-three, that's on the third floor. I think she already has a visitor in there, very handsome young man too."

Trowa knew who the bubble headed girl was talking about and had a feeling he would be there. Before she could continue on anymore with him, Trowa headed to the nearest elevator and waited after pressing the button. He was sure once he walked in there Quatre would be in a mess, trying to sort out if all of it was his fault and then want to try to avoid speaking to him. The doors to the elevator opened and he was surprised to see Quatre standing inside. The two stared at each other for awhile before Trowa finally walked in and pressed the button for the third floor.

As expected, an awkward silence had formed the moment they saw each other. Trowa knew that this moment was not the time to talk about the incident with Quatre, the blond would more than likely not talk about it too much. If he did say anything at all the discomfort in the small space would increase even more. Before Trowa could assess anymore of what may occur if a word was spoken Quatre broke the silence.

"I'm sorry," Quatre looked at Trowa, "I-I should have been able to help, but I didn't'. I can't think of anything else to say other than I'm sorry for failing to protect her."

Trowa's thoughts stopped, he still hadn't looked at Quatre but knew the other man's eyes were on him, "Its okay."

Hearing Trowa say that put a small smile on his face. He had expected that Trowa would say nothing to him until he knew Catherine was okay, but here he was in the elevator acknowledging that Quatre's words were true. The elevator stopped, the door opened and quickly pacing himself Trowa left Quatre there. Before the door closed on him, the blond dashed out and followed Trowa to Catherine's room.

Trowa dragged a chair over to where Catherine was and sat down. She was asleep next to him leaving Trowa to think about her condition in silence, with the exception of the beeping of machines every odd second or two. Looking at her bandaged arm, scraped face and the IV she was connected to made him want to jump out of his seat and chase down whoever did this to her. Even though his mind was racing he managed to keep his face unchanged, not wanting to worry her if she opened her eyes and saw him as angry as he felt at the moment. The squeaking of the door grabbed his attention, Trowa shot a glare in the direction the sound had come from seeing Quatre fixed in the spot near the door.

Quatre nearly jumped out of his skin when Trowa turned to glare at him. He didn't dare say a word, unsure of what Trowa would say back to him in response. Slowly Trowa's glare receded back to his normal emotionless face and turned back to look at Catherine.

"I'm glad you two are okay," Trowa stood up and walked towards the door.

"You're leaving," Quatre asked not wanting to be the cause of why Trowa was leaving.

"Yes, I came to see how you two held up, that's all," he walked passed Quatre into the hall.

"I'm sorry I didn't do anything to help, I--" Quatre's words were cut off once Trowa's hand rested on his shoulder.

"You aren't the one to blame for this," Trowa gave him a kind look, "To be honest, you look like a mess. Go home, let Catherine rest in peace."

Quatre smiled, happy that Trowa was on his side still. Trowa took his hand off of Quatre and started walking towards the elevator. As Trowa entered the elevator and the door started to close the soft tune of a ring tone started to play. Confused by the sound, yet recognizing the song Quatre looked around and listened for the phone that was going off. He looked down and reached into his pocket to pull out the noisy cell phone. The ring tone had thrown him off almost as much as the number that was calling him. The phone started its third loop of the ring tone until Quatre cut it off half way through and finally answered.

"Hello," he said in an aggressive manner.

"I see you don't jump to your phone like you used to, oh well," a female voice replied to him coolly.

Quatre walked to the elevator and waited for the door to open, "What do you want?"

"I do love it when you get testy," she continued to toy with him.

"To be very honest, I'm not in the mood to talk with you right now," he tried to even out his voice as he walked into the elevator with a female nurse inside, smiling at him and moving over.

"Of course, lets talk tomorrow when you're in the mood."

"What makes you think I will be," Quatre lowered his voice to almost a whisper as the nurse kept looking over at him.

"You know I know you very well Quatre Raberba Winner. I'll give you a day to cool down and I'll meet you tomorrow evening at six," she said it to him as if they were orders he had to follow.

"If I do decide to see you... Where do you want to meet," he asked, ready to hang up on her.

"You know where," she sighed and ended the connection before he could complain.

He pulled it away to check to see if she really did hang up on him first and stared at the device in disbelief. Not only had this woman called him out of no where but she was practically picking him apart right there on the phone. Just from one phone call his mood had shifted from one end to another because of her cryptic call. Quatre wanted to throw the phone on the floor but took notice of the young nurse that was still looking at him indirectly. A deep breath and back into his pocket the phone went.

The elevator doors opened once more and Quatre let the young woman out first then did the same. Quatre left the hospital building and headed towards his car, thinking on the way there. More things were wondering around his his head then there needed to be at the moment, of course the thing that was fresh on his mind was bothering him the most. Spotting the car he took out his keys and pulled his phone out along with them on accident, hearing it hit the ground.

"A little late for that now," he sighed and reached down to pick up the phone. He stopped suddenly when something occurred to him. The ring tone that he hadn't recalled changing was Devil's Trill.

Well depressingly enough and probably for the better... My original chapters were deleted not only off of here... but on my laptop as well... oh well... I guess its all good in the long run... I'll continue this writing from what I remember and adding stuff in.


End file.
